One-Shots Galore
by NyanNyanMeow
Summary: Just what the title says! Will contain angst, humour and perhaps romance. If you want a certain pairing tell me and I'll write a story around it!
1. Chapter 1

As he sat in the corner of the room a single tear rolled down his face. Hearing the conversations, arguments and even some laughter he realised that they all had something that he probably would never have… Friends. People that were close to you, that would care if you got hurt and would listen to you. That was something he could never have.

Looking around the room, he was even envious of France and England's argument. How he wished he could be noticed long enough to be in an argument. Just something that could get people to notice him.

This feeling of loneliness was eating him alive. He hated it, he couldn't stand it. The Canadian just wanted that feeling to disappear, to be gone forever. Even his own brother forgot about him, how could anyone live like this, it was depressing.

"Who are you?" He looked down at the polar bear in his arms.

"I'm-I'm… I'm no one…" Another tear fell.

Glancing around the room, he felt useless. On the other side of the room Iceland was trying to ignore his older brother Norway.

The unnoticed boy sighed, why couldn't America try and get his attention while he ignored the American. But, he realised that would never happen. He could always be the one to try and get America's attention and America would ignore him. The thing was though, America didn't even have to try… He didn't even know the boy sitting in the corner was there, let alone his own brother.

Tears started streaming down his face but he did nothing to try and stop them.

The boy then decided that enough was enough. He wasn't going to live like this anymore. So, he quietly got up from his seat and headed towards the two large double doors.

His hands grasped the door handles and he pulled them open.

"Hey! Canada! Where are you going? Come back, unless you are going to get McDonald's! Then get me some." Canada smiled to himself.

Maybe… Just maybe, things were going to change.


	2. SuFin - Happy Birthday!

**Here is my SuFin for RapunzelInTheSnow! Hope you enjoy!**

Finland entered his house, trying to find the light switch. Strange… he thought he left the lights on. Finally finding the switch he turned it on and set the groceries on the floor. He could pick them up later. Entering the lounge room, Finland's eyes widened in shock.

"Happy birthday, Finland!" Most of the countries jumped up from behind the furniture. There were balloons floating up against the roof and streamers all around the place. Basically, it looked like they had the surprise party without him.

"What? I thought you guys had forgotten." Finland asked.

"HAHAHA! What type of hero would I be if I forgot a friend's birthday?" America said wrapping his arm around Finland's shoulders.

"I don't know."

"Not a very good one, Tina!"

"It's Tino…"

England took this awkward moment to intervene.

"I baked you cake, I hope you enjoy it!" England said with a smile, holding out a cake to Finland. The whole outer layer was charcoal black, the inside would not be any better.

England carried the cake the kitchen and sat it down on the table. Grabbing a knife he handed it to Finland.

Slowly putting the knife into the cake he cut it until the knife reached the bottom.

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhon… You touched the bottom, Finland. You know what that means?" France said from standing next to Spain. Finland looked at him confused. "You have to kiss the person closest to you." He said with a smirk.

Immediately Finland's face turned red, he tried talking but just sputtered out nonsense.

"Kesesesesesesese~ And look who the lucky man is." Prussia said looking behind the Finnish man.

Finland turned around to see Sweden looking to the side awkwardly, a slight blush across his cheeks.

"Uh…" But, before Finland could say anything, Italy had come up behind him and slowly pushed Finland towards Sweden. Looking around at the faces eagerly watching him he saw Hungary passed out against Austria with a nose bleed.

Looking back up at Sweden, who was blushing more than before, Finland stood on his tip-toes and gently kissed Sweden on the cheek.

"Awwwwww…" Finland heard the chorus come from behind him. This caused him to blush that would put Romano to shame.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

Finland was currently getting his 5th glass of orange juice to wash out the taste of England's terrible cooking.

Prussia and America was currently battling on Guitar Hero, the sound blasting out of the speakers. He could just make out the sound of France arguing with a drunk England.

After finishing his 7th drink he headed outside to get away from all of the noise. Walking on the soft lawn of his backyard he saw Sweden sitting down, looking across the vast field that stretched from his backyard.

Finland started contemplating whether or not he should sit with Sweden or not, would it be too awkward? He was walking back to the house when Hungary stopped him in his path.

"Where do you think you are going, Finny?"

Finland cringed at the nickname. "Back to the house."

"Awww~ But, you haven't talked to Sweden yet." Finland noticed in the darkness that Hungary had some tissues stuffed up her nose.

"Please just let me pass."

Hungary puffed out her cheeks. "But look! It's the perfect scene, just go talk to him! You know you want to~" She winked glancing over at Sweden. Finland glanced over at Sweden. Hungary took this chance to push Finland over in that direction and yell out, "Hey, sweetie!" In her best 'Finland voice.'

Finland's cheeks turned red as Sweden looked over at him.

All that came from Sweden was a grunt and he looked back at the valley. The Finnish man sighed and walked over to Sweden and sat himself on the grass.

They sat in an awkward silence for a while. Finland finally spoke up when he saw fireflies starting to come out.

"Uwaah! Look Sve! Aren't they just beautiful!" A smile stretched across Finland's face causing Sweden to blush.

"Yeah…" He said looking straight at the shorter man next to him.

Finland noticed this and his face turned a shade brighter.

"Finland~ This is your conscious~ Hurry up and tell him your feelings~" A voice came from the bushes.

Damn it, why did Finland have to tell Hungary that he liked Sweden.

Finland looked over at Sweden and saw the man watching him intently.

"Uhhh…" Finland was lost for words. How was he going to tell Sweden that he liked him?

Before Finland could say anything, Sweden was leaning towards him. Finland's eyes widened in shock. Was Sweden going to kiss him? His heart started racing and he felt his palm's sweating. He could see the light of a camera flashing from the bushes.

Closing his eyes, he waited for the kiss to come. And waited… And waited. Opening his eyes he saw Sweden gazing at him, their faces still close. Sweden lifted his finger up that had a firefly perched on it.

"This was in your hair."

Finland sighed, surprised that he was disappointed but he wasn't as disappointed as the voice that was cursing behind some bushes.

Did he actually like Sweden that much?

Finland looked down at his hands, sighing once again.

As the firefly flew off of Sweden's finger, he looked over at Finland's blushing face.

Reaching over, Sweden used his finger to tilt Finland's face to look at him and quickly leant in and kissed the unsuspecting Finnish man.

It was a short and sweet kiss that made shivers run down Finland's spine. Sweden quickly pulled away and wrapped his arm around Finland's shoulder, pulling the man into him.

"Wife…" Sweden muttered hardly audible, but Finland catched what he said. Finland felt his face burning but none the less leaned into the Swedish man and closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep were Sweden's warm lips pressed against his forehead and a the flashing of a camera.

**Here is the story! Sorry, I don't know how to write Sweden's accent! D:**

**But other than that it was good, right? I have also never written romance before! So here is my first romance story! I'm so glad it was a SuFin one! That pairing is so adorable! I love it!**

**So, if you want a story revolving around a certain pairing tell me and I'll write it up! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Hong Kong Fireworks

**I do not own Hetalia or the characters just the plots.**

**Part 1**

Japan and Hong Kong were immediately greeted generously with fortune cookies as they walked into China Town.

"Like, why do we have to be here? Why did we have to like, come see Teach here?" Hong Kong said but Japan was too busy reading his new manga, Dengeki Daisy.

Turning into the main courtyard Hong Kong noticed a shop full of fireworks and crackers.

Abandoning Japan in the over packed courtyard, he entered the shop and bought 10 large fireworks.

Heading back to the courtyard, he spotted Japan frantically trying to escape the crowd muttering about personal space.

Instantly, Hong Kong dragged Japan to a less crowded area of Chinatown and set the fireworks into the ground. Japan just sat on a nearby bench and continued reading Dengeki Daisy.

Hong Kong lit the fireworks and it didn't take them long to fly up into the sky and explode.

Immediately, security guards came around the corner and hand-cuffed Hong Kong.

"Like, what are you guys doing?" Hong Kong asked struggling in the hand-cuffs. The guards dragged him away to the little jail that they had in Chinatown.

But, Japan didn't notice them take Hong Kong since he was too busy reading Dengeki Daisy.


End file.
